Vivi Dahl
"I'm afraid the past will hurt you for a long time still, my dear – it is a constant that we simply cannot change. However, we '''can' change what we do with that hurt, and whether or not we allow ourselves to grow from it." '' ''-- Vivi to Ennelyn in their A-support'' Vivi (ビビ Bibi) is a playable character in Fire Emblem; Fates, and an ally on all three routes. She is voiced by Saori Hayami in the Japanese version and by Amanda Miller in the English version. If she reaches an S-support with any unit, she will have a daughter named Ennelyn. Profile Vivi is a young woman from the Ice Tribe who harbours an interest in beasts and monsters of all kinds. She spends most of her days studying medicine and looking for new ways to make money to help her take care of her ill grandparents. Despite her gentle appearance and sweet manners, she flaunts an unexpectedly sadistic side on the battlefield, in spite of insisting she dislikes violence and prefers healing over fighting. She seems to enjoy being injured by beasts. Past Vivi was once the eldest daughter of the noble house Dahl, and in line to become its next Head of Family. After some of her family members were discovered supplying Hoshidan spies with information and safe routes to Windmire and back with the intention to start a rebellion against the crown, the entire family was found guilty of treason and ordered executed at once. Vivi, along with her parents and brother, fled to the border with their lives, and from there, they continued to the Ice Tribe's lands to live with Vivi's maternal relatives. The Border Vivi and her family lived rough times during the months they were hiding at the border; With no money or property, the family had no choice but to turn to the life of crime to provide for themselves. While Vivi normally prefers not to speak of this period of her life, it seems that her family was greatly disliked by the villagers due to their preceding noble stature and wealth; It is hinted Vivi, and perhaps her family also, were ostracized and frequently and violently mistreated by some of the locals. At some point of her stay at the border, Vivi came across a lone Faceless, whom she, by some means, befriended and named 'Blue'. Ice Tribe After fleeing the border, Vivi and her family ran to the Ice Tribe to live with Vivi's maternal relatives. There, Vivi begun studying medicine under her grandmother, and soon showed innate promise in the craft. The family slowly prevailed over the humiliation and depression they experienced in their months at the border, and seemingly lead a happy life with the Tribe. At some point, Vivi's grandparents fell severely ill, and she begun taking care of them fulltime. In her little freetime, she developed an interest in beasts and monsters. At some point in her life with the Tribe, Vivi met Detlef, and the two developed a romantic relationship before a rough breakup. While the details of both the relationship and their breakup are unclear, it seems Vivi is holding on to a grudge against Detlef to this day. Present Nowadays Vivi dedicates her days to almost solely taking care of her grandparents, barely having any time for anything else. She's constantly on the lookout for new ways to make money, but can't go far from the tribe, leaving her with poor funds to pay for medicine. She secretly dreams of leaving the Tribe and traveling the Kingdoms to stydy their monsters and medicine. In Conquest and Birthtight, Vivi appears as an ally from the far left side of the Ice Tribe map during the player's second turn, and can be recruited as a playable unit by talking to her with Avatar, or in Conquest, with Elise or Arthur. She hesitates leaving her grandparets at first, but recieves her grandfather's blessing to do what she feels is right, feeling she's spent enough of her youth on them instead of herself. In Revelations, Vivi joins Avatar automatically at the beginning of battle. She insists on helping Avatar defeat whatever force it is that's causing ruckus in the city beside the two Kingdoms' armies, hinting that she, too, can sense something off about her surroundings. Personality Vivi is generally kind and optimistic, but quite withdrawn outside the company of her beasts – especially her friendly faceless, Blue – who rarely leave her side. She tends to speak and act carelessly and without considering the consequences of her behavior first, often leading her into arguments with friend and foe alike. Toward those she holds dear to her, Vivi is deeply affectionate and nurturing, but even then regularly comes across as overbearing and even strict. She's socially clumsy and generally klutzy, but her honesty and hardworking nature have earned her the respect of many in the Ice Tribe. Thanks to her upbringing midst nobility, Vivi has recieved etiquette training and educated in good manners, and this still shows in the way she carries herself. Especially around nobility and royals, Vivi minds herself much more diligently than she ordinarily would, perhaps out of an old habit. Her speech tends to lean on the more refined end in the army. Despite her kind, albeit careless, nature, Vivi seems to hide a sadistic side that regularly surfaces on the battlefield, both in fighting and healing. She seems embarrassed by this, claiming it not to be her true face; As discussed in her supports with her daughter, it appears Vivi developed this side as a counteract to the loss of control over her own life, now getting intense thrills from having the lives of others in her hands. However, it seems these tendencies are an innate part of her, as demonstrated by her masochistic excitement over being injured by beasts, and her daughter's nature to get similar excitement from battle as Vivi before her. Supports Lol I'll add stuff here at some point Trivia * Despite her love for monsters and creatures, Vivi is intensely afraid of horses. ** Besides horses, Vivi is afraid of buzzing insects, butterflies, thunder, and male hands. All her fears are referenced at one point or another in many of her supports. * Vivi is bad with hot weather and strongly prefers the cold. * Vivi is appears to be handy in the kitchen, and used to feeding many mouths at once. The dishes she prepares in Mess Hall are most often Hearty or Filling. * In the Xenologue; Boo Camp, enemies have a higher chance to perform Criticals on Vivi than on other maps.